1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable assembly suitable for storing a plurality of lineally connected items on spool-like means therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structural unit which stores a plurality of individual spools which contain at least one set of linear elements such as chains or Christmas tree lights. The unit also has a separate compartment located in its top having additional storage space for accessories such as chain cutting means or Christmas tree bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the usual method for storing a string of Christmas tree lights comprised removing the string of lights from the tree, and forming a circular loop with the string and then securing the circular loop with means to insure that the loop would not unravel. Alternatively, the string of lights is wrapped around cylindrical means so that the line of tree lights are wrapped tightly around the external surface of the cylindrical means with the proximal and distal ends of the string of lights secured to the cylinder to insure that the string of lights does not unravel. The problem with these prior art methods is that the string of lights can be easily tied up and stored, but when they are to be used again, the string of lights can unravel and get entangled so that one wastes a considerable amount of time just straightening out the string of lights much to the irritation of the user.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable carrying case that allows one to easily remove strings of lights from holiday settings, to wind them onto a spool and then to store same until the next time they are needed. Another object is to coordinate the structure of the container with the activity such that the string of lights can be wound through a vertical opening in one side of the container directly onto a spool with is positioned within the interior of the container. When the spool is fully wound, it is then stored on a spool post with in the container. Other objects and features as well as additional details of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and annexed drawings of the presently preferred embodiments thereof, when considered in conjunction with the drawings.
The present invention relates to a portable storage container. For the purpose of explication of the present invention, the container will be described demonstrating the storage of strings of Christmas tree lights, however the invention is equally applicable to other uses such as the storage of strings, chains, rope or electrical wire of different gauges. The container of the present invention is formed from a base and four side walls extending upwardly from and surrounding the base and conforming to the shape of the base. The base thus defines the peripheral configuration of the container.
Each segment of the side wall has an exterior face, an interior face, is of identical height, and has a bottom edge positioned adjacent said base. The container may be square or rectangular in shape so the sidewalls may be the same width, in the case of a square dimensional base or two of the sidewalls may be wider than the other two sidewalls as in the case of a rectangular dimensional base.
Within the interior walls of the container, extending upwardly from the base there are a plurality of spool posts that are fixed to the base. Each spool post is encircled by a rotatable disc which supports a spool when the opening of the spool is placed on the spool post. The container has a top which is hingedly affixed to the rear side of the container. The top has compartments formed therein for storage of accessories used in conjunction with whatever is being stored on the spools in the container.
Thus the invention relates to a storage container having a bottom section and an upper section, wherein the bottom section comprises a base and a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the base, each wall having a bottom edge positioned adjacent to and connected to the base, and having side edges which are in juxtaposition to side edges of other walls to form a rectangular shaped cavity in combination with the base, each of the side edges of said walls being fixedly attached to the edges juxtaposed thereto and each having a top edge. The walls and base are so formed to envelope a storage volume in the interior of said bottom section. The upper section has walls that correspond to in the shape of and contact said top edge of the bottom section.
The bottom section and the upper section are affixed to each other by hinged means along a common side of one of said upper section and said bottom section to allow the upper section to close over and be fixed to the bottom section, there being means for securing the upper section to said bottom section.
Within the interior of said bottom section, there are a plurality of stationary storage posts which extend upwardly from said base of said bottom section. Each storage post accommodates a plurality of spools around which flexible wire filaments are wrapped. The spools have a core diameter which allows one or more of them to be stored on said storage post;
One side of said walls of the bottom section has a vertical slit comprising two edges fitted with guide means, said vertical slit allowing direct passage from said interior of said bottom section to the outside and vice versa.
There is a retrieving post having a rotatable base positioned diametrically opposite said vertical slit which also accommodates a spool and is used to receive a rotating""spool while a flexible wire filament is wound up on said spool as a result of rotating said spool on said rotatable base, said wire having been wound on said spool as it was extended from said outside through said vertical slit onto said spool.
As noted, the spools of the present invention can be used to store any kind of flexible filament or wire in addition to the preferred use of a storage unit for Christmas tree lights.